


Last Dance (I Can Make an Exception)

by forever_doodling_tardises



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, One Shot, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_doodling_tardises/pseuds/forever_doodling_tardises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants Dean to dance the last dance with him at prom. Dean is reluctant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Dance (I Can Make an Exception)

“No, Cas.”

“But Dean-“

“No. This is where I draw the line. I wore the tux, I slow-danced, and I didn’t rise to those idiots. You should be grateful for the very fact that I agreed to go to prom, honestly.”

“But Dean, it’s tradition! Besides, what really happened was you ditched the tuxedo after five minutes for a t-shirt, jeans, and that leather jacket of yours, you stepped on my feet 62 times, and you gave all 'those idiots' the finger. I think you owe me this.”

“No chick-flick moments, dude. Here, have some punch.”

Castiel sniffed the plastic cup offered him by Dean before taking a tentative sip. “This is spiked, isn’t it?”

Dean shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Dean, come on. It’s the last dance.”

“ _Fine_. I’ll dance, but not to this.” Dean walked across the floor to where the DJ sat, a fellow senior that he had only talked to a few times, but was on good terms with. He slid over next to him, raising his eyebrows at the song he had selected. “Seriously, dude? _A Thousand Years_? You can do better.” He bent down and whispered something in the DJ’s ear that Castiel couldn’t make out.

“What? No way, man. _No way_.”

“Aw, c’mon. What can I give you?”

“Twenty-seven dollars, eighty-six cents, and April Kelly’s heart.”

Dean sighed, regarding the other youth sympathetically. “I can get you the money.”

The DJ looked unconvinced.

“And some spiked punch to dull the pain of heartbreak.”

“I don’t think I even have that track.”

“Trust me, you do.”

“You sneaky devil.”

Dean grinned, knowing that the other person was close to agreeing.

“I swear. This is gonna ensure that I don’t get this job next year. I tell you, I’m not gonna be here next year.”

“Of course you’re not, dumbass. You’re graduating this year.”

“True.”

“So is that a yes?”

He shrugged. “Why the Hell not?”

Dean grinned, walking back over to Cas, who gave him a questioning look. Dean just smiled, taking his hand and pulling him out onto the dance floor. “It’s Metallica, isn’t it?” Castiel asked, not sounding too thrilled. Dean shook his head as they began to dance, still smiling. “Boston. _More Than a Feeling_.”

“Oh.”

“Happy?”

“I could be happier.”

Dean leaned towards him as the chorus began, and the world tuned out until it was just them, Castiel and Dean, and Dean’s lips on Castiel’s, and the faint sound of the music, fading out with the rest of the world.

“What about now?” Dean asked when they had pulled away.

Cas smiled. “I thought you said no chick-flick moments.”

Dean shrugged, laughing slightly. “I can make an exception.”


End file.
